roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonpowereterno/The hardest wood to find
in the time that I have been playing, it seemed to me some woods easier and others impossible to find this being an opinion of which are the most rare wood for me Number 1 the wood is the one that is located in this position since it is the easiest to find and easy to discard since this wood I can have it to the short of almost all the trees in sight being the first wood easier to find in my experience Number 2 wood is the second easiest to find and is currently three times the value of a wood in 3.0.3 very easy and can also be thrown away as it is almost unnecessary for use when it is already very advanced in the game and also it is almost more or less common than normal wood staying in this location Number 3 wanwood This wood is easy to notice and it is profitable to find it since it is worth 100 gold coins and very demanding in the novices who want to become a threat :v in the battles, it is very noticeable when it appears and easy to find others the majority of people ignore it or do not know how it is being in their eyes and even pointing or see it being easy to find and cut safely remaining in this position Number 4 The redwood when it appears is notorious but at the same time rare but not having trouble finding it I always find it and very easily and being a great help in my recovery I keep my gold coins but it is easy to find and notice besides, for many, this wood matters to them at all, being a great opportunity and finding Number 5 The elderwood is the one in this position because lately I have found many in these last time and because it is rare one takes for granted a waste of time in finding it and trying it and I did not find anything in a whole day this wood but Momneto to find it is almost like a ghost going around the world and also everyone sells this trunk at very expensive prices but it is still easy to find that the other wood Number 6 good lately and had trouble finding this trunk because most of the trees have a red tonality or similar to the deadwood that once shone but saved and I find neither any way or almost anyone's inventory looking like one of the woods Rare beating the elder Number 7 Rotwood,I found this tree a lot in the previous version of the game, but I do not even see the shadow or looking for it in commerce. It's a bit difficult to find and trade with people, so this wood is impossible to find and obtain for me. Number 8 Zenwood in short I have only seen it once in my life and I have not seen it again or own this object, it is also rare that it is offered, so it is the most rare wood for me this is my humble opinion of the most rare woods for me so what do you think and what is your number 1 wood impossible to find Category:Blog posts